Belief in the Stars
by Victoria Ace
Summary: There is one and he will pose a great fiery threat to the clans. But there is a daughter of the light and she will save us all. The clans are once again facing danger from the Dark Forrest. They will do this through a dark vesel, but the Clans have their own warriors to fight back
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Not**_

My fred Rey helped me with the alignences, she is good writer

 _Chapter One_

"There is one and he woll bose great fiery threat to the clans. But there is a daughter of teh light and she wil save us AOL."

 _ **ALIGNQNCES**_

THUNDERCLAN

Ledder: Lionstar- golden tom with green eyes like Firestar

Depudding: Cheetahspit- cheetah looking tomkitty

Medicine Cta: Healerfoot- blue with green eyes

Warries:

Patherflight- black tim with Amber eyes

Muddyyahoo- brown tom (lel)

Birdscale- light blue she-cat with thing

Thrushfur- black tom Derek

Swanwing- cream she-cat with blue eyes

Mossyclaw- gray

Queens:

Peacocktail- green she-cat with blue eyes, nurshing Rosekit- red she-cat with grenn eyes

Bluepelt- blue tom expecting Birdscale's kits

Apprentices

Angelpaw- beautiful white she-cat with green eyes

Devilpaw- ugly gray speckled tom with amber eyes, Angelpaw's brother

Redpaw- red tom with blue eyes

Serpentpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Blizzardpaw- white tom with blue eye

SHEDOWCLAN

Laeder: Shadestar- black tom with blue eyes

Deputies: Jaydove- gray tabby tom WITH AMBER

Velvetstripe- red velvet cake color cat

Medicin cat: Tigerwing- brown tabby tom with amber eyed

Warriors:

Silverblaze- sulver tabby with yellow eyes lel

Greeneyes- black tom with yellow eyes

Hawkytail- gray she-cat with

Poppyseed- dark brown tabby she-cat

Queens:

Lilyfoot- cream she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentixes:

Yarrowpaw- gray tom with yellow eyes (get it)

Firepaw- ginger tom with yellow eues

Waterpaw- blue she-cat with blue eyes

Eldwr:

Opalstripe- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

ElectRONCLAN

Laeder: Lightningstar- white she-cat with limpid sky blue eyes like sky color

Deputiy: Jadeclaw- Black she-cat with green eyes

Medicin cat: Belletail- Gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Applepad- red tom

Bigfoot- large brown tabbyy tom

Treetail- light brown she-vat with green eye

Eagleclaw- orange tom with white belly

Queens:

Fluffyfur- gray tabby she-cat expecting Bigfoot's kits

Apprentixes:

Moss- brown tom from kittypet

Worm- dark brown tom Moss's brother

Galepaw- palle browne she-cat

Eldwr:

 **# FINNISH TOMMIROW BEFORE POSTIG #**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chpter One**_

Angelpaw got up exciteded and ceared because soon she had Warriorntest! She was nervus and exciited, she was so ahpy!

"Angelpaw come on let's go" sayed Angelpaw's ugly brother Devilpaw lel "we haves warrieeor ceremoniy!"

Anglepaw and Rai sinpaw (that's you Rey!) walked togrther

"These are powerful apprentices," sayed Lionstar prudly lokiing at Angelpaw, Devilpaw, Raisinpaw, and Redpaw with pride in his eyeshades. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own preyy go in here for clan meeting!" Said Lionstar

"Today we have Redpaw, who whill be known as Redfur for his bright pelt. We have Raisinpaw whose warrior narm will be Raisinspirit for her wisdom and happy. Devilpaw shall be Devilclaw, for his power and hid. Angelpaw will be known as Angelwing for her searing spirit, connection to Straclan, an her inner light."

"Redfur! Rusinspirit! Devilclaw! Angelwing!" screamed the clan.

"Yay we warriorS!" Say Angelwing.

"Hey!" Explaimed Raisinspirit happily.

One mom later, Rasinspirit had something to tell everycat.

"I am pregnant!" she explaimed happy.

"Yay!" sayed Lionstar

"Yay!" sayed Devilclaw

"Yay!" sayed Redfur

"Yay!" sayed Raisinspiit

"Yay!" sayed Angelpaw.

"Who is the father?" asked Angelwing.

"Well, he's-"

 **TO BE CONSTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note**_

Lel I didn't finish the allighences I will later I promsise

 **Chapter Twi**

Angelwing sighed happy as she dumped five rab bits, ten sqorrils, and seven mice on the fresh kill pile. It was greem leaf so many preys were easy to get but Angelwing Eos a good hunter and got lots. Much. Yes.

No auntie

"Good job Angelwing yourepowerful hunterer." Sayed Lionstar Derek.

"Yay!" Celebrate Angelwing. She go out to have fun. Redfur follow beca.

Angelwing was watching the sky thinking abou Lionstar's praise. "Was very nice of him," she thooght.

"Maybe he likes you," sayed Redfur, shat down next to her.

"What do you MEAN?" She asked.

"Well Angelpwa you are really prett and good warrior. Maybe he loves you" explaimed Redfur.

"Oh." Sayed Angelwing shockd lel

"Do you lob him?" Asked Redfir nicely

Angelwing stood up. "Yeah, I do!" She cried. "Thanks Redfur!"

As she ran off to find Lionstar, Redpar sighed. He loved Angelwing to, bot Lionstar could help herr withher destiny.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

I AM LEARNING TO WRIT BETTER ARE YOU PRUDE REY


	4. Chapter 4

Angelsprit run of to find Lionstre an dtell her felingus. It was bright an sunny day an clouds were gone and sun was shine sunny.

"Yay" sayed Bluepelt

"Lionstar hi" sayed Angelspirit when she seed him but he was ATTACK BY ELECTRONCLAN.

"Oh no" cried Angelspirit as Lionstar was attacked and died

"AHHAhahaHA now you have to love me" laughed lightningstar and ran away "I wil kil anyone you love unles its me"

Angelspirit started cryung its not feir who wood help thed nouw?!

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?!" she aksd sky


End file.
